


Silent miracle(A silent voice AU)

by Ciska



Category: Koe no Katachi, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciska/pseuds/Ciska
Summary: AU where Adrien actually went to school for some time, and there he bullied deaf Marinette in his childhood days when that got out his best friend Nino got blamed for it, and his mother out of guilt and remorse paid for Marinette's hearing aids. Now in high school, few months after his mother went missing Adrien finally got his second chance at school after being homeschooled. His only goal is to give Nino money he owes him, apologize to Marinette and commit suicide, will he do as intended?





	Silent miracle(A silent voice AU)

Adrien entered the classroom and all eyes were on him, quickly he looked at the floor like usually and proceeded to the empty seat in the front, he sat down not noticing Marinette in the row next to his. Afer just a few moments of his presence in the classroom, he was presented with a shock in shape of Nino, his old friend being assigned a seat next to his, after initial shock he realized that this will only make it easier to slip money into his backpack, he continued staring at the desk and barely listened in class, its not like he is going to need any of that. 

He waited patiently for a chance to slip money and his letter in his bag, and he finally got one when Nino mindlessly left his backpack in the classroom when the bell for lunch break was heard, he quickly returned for it but Adrien had just enough time to slip the money in and his letter, Nino was honestly only person worth writing to after everything that happened, back then even Chloe bullied him, his so-called friend.

Later that day he found Marinette standing in front of the school entrance just watching the rain under the safety of the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you could call this chapter, more like a sneak peek.


End file.
